Team Bijuu
by nidaimekage331
Summary: What if Naruto, Lee, and Neji are all abused at a young age and grow up to hate Konoha. All 3 learn to control their Bijuu and go into Bijuu mode. What if all 3 come back to destroy Konoha. Will Konoha make survive it or will it be destroyed
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A young Naruto could be seen running away from his usual crowd of civilians and some shinobi. Also it didn't help that today of all days was October 10 the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, and the day everyone lost their beloved Yondaime Hokage. Even as elusive as Naruto was he still couldn't get away from this mob. Like always he was trapped into a dead end. Rusty kunai, knives, and katana's were drawn and Naruto waited on the attacking to begin. He curled up in a ball and started thinking "Why me...what did I ever do to deserve this."

Then everything went dark he awoke in a dark sewer "Helllloooo...?" he said, "is anyone here" he then looked up to see to pipes. One filled with a calm light blue liquid and the other was filled with a dark, menacing, red liquid. He decided they go somewhere so he followed them and it lead him to a large opening that had a cage. The only thing he could see that was holding the cage together was a piece of paper that had the kanji for 'seal' on it. He walked closer to the cage only to see two large red eyes open and a dark voice speak. **"So I have the honor of meeting my jailer"** he spoke with a snort. "Umm what do you mean jailer" Naruto said not really knowing what ever it was, was talking about.** ("Seems as if he doesn't know yet... I'll keep it that way until I see ready")**

With Lee (The Orphanage)

Lee could be found sitting in the corner of the shared room while everyone else was outside playing. The 'mother' of the house always treated everyone except Lee good. She would often not ring the bell for dinner and just go find all the kids and tell them herself. Lee was sitting and thinking about why he wasn't treated like the rest of the kids. Lee stayed quiet for the most part he barely knew words. "I wonder why I am treated like I am...is it because of this 'disease' I have." In fact that wasn't the reason the reason was that most of the kids thought he looked weird because of his bushy eyebrows and weird hair. He heard a noise to his right were the door was and he turned to look and see the 'father' figure of the house drunk and a kitchen knife in his hand. With what knowledge he had he said " What are you doing 'father' aren't you supposed to be cooking the dinner?" His answer was a cut to the cheek from the knife Lee got up and tried to run but couldn't he turned around to see himself held back by his 'father' but instead of the kitchen knife in his hand he saw a tonfa instead. The 'father' reared back and smashed it into lee's head with a sickening crack he was dropped to the floor.

Lee woke up in what seemed to be a plain with a green river flowing through it. So he decided to follow it see as it was the only thing around. He soon found a large cave with a engraved kanji for seal hearing a low rumble in the cave and turned to leave but heard a voice that ordered him to come back. He walked in slowly wary of anything that tried to attack him and soon found himself face to face with no other than the 3 tailed Sanbi or Isobu. Isobu spoke in a deep soft tone** "Hello Lee I ?I am Isobu and I was sealed into you...and I am telling you this now because telling you later would lead to trouble."** Lee was still wary of the 3 tailed turtle but responded " Isobu-san could you please tell me where we are?" **"We Lee are in your mindscape."**

With Neji

Neji awoke to another branch member telling him that Hiashi-sama wished to speak with him. Since Neji is a branch member also he couldn't disobey the order. He got up and put on his regular clothes wondering what Hiashi wanted with him this was the second meeting this week. Neji reached the door and knocked once he heard Hiashi say "come in" he entered. "Awwwww there he is the soon to be prodigy of the Hyuuga my nephew Neji" spoke Hiashi in a jovial tone. The elders were there listening to the meeting. Neji didn't really think of himself as prodigy material. He excelled in learning the gentle fist style and was pretty smart. The meeting continued on until an argument broke out between Neji and Hiashi, Hiashi wanted Neji to accept him as his father but Hiashi was the whole reason Hizashi was dead in the first place. Soon after the argument ended the meeting ended as well once Hiashi and Neji were gone the elders spoke among themselves whispering "He is so disrespectful" and "He is not worthy" so they came up with a plan to end him.

Outside Neji's room a sound proof barrier was erected and the oldest of the elders did a hand sign and suddenly Neji fell on the ground screaming in pain. No one could hear what was happening and Neji didn't either. He finally came to conclusion that it was the Caged Bird Seal being activated. For what reason he didn't know but it was slowly destroying his brain cells one by one. After 15 minutes a mind shattering agony the pain started to let up and his room door burst open and a bag was shoved over his head. Soon after Neji heard** 8 trigrams 64 palms** and Neji was getting brutally smashed into the ground each hit closing off a tenketsu point. Once the famed Hyuuga move was finished his body mangled and blood coming out of cuts darkness over took him and he passed out. Neji awoke to a jungle with lush green leaves and grass, fruits, animals, and a river could be seen and heard. There was a huge opening beckoning him to come in he followed the path till he found trees all around but the biggest one had the kanji for 'seal' engraved into it. Behind those tree's was a huge 4 tailed monkey he was asleep but woke up when Neji neared. **"Welcome Neji I have been waiting till the day you would visit me"** he said with a sage like voice **"I am the 4 tailed monkey Son Goku I was sealed inside of you I will teach you my ways and make you strong until then goodbye."**

**A/N THIS IS JUST THE PROLOUGE THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME IT WOULD HELP IF YOU WERE TO REVIEW AND HELP ME MAKE IT BETTER PLEASE NO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Lee, Neji, and Naruto's Sealing**

Sarutobi Hiruzen better known as the Professor of Shinobi was sitting in the Sarutobi Estate thinking of the day Minato had to seal those three Bijuu in those 3 young children. Minato had used the Shiki Fuujin.

Flashback 6 years Ago: Sealing of Bijuu

"Hiruzen-sama we can not hold these bijuu back for much longer" said a bloodied Konoha jounin. "Don't worry we are only a distraction until the Yondaime plan can be fulfilled." Hiruzen yelled over the battle field. Hiruzen started barking out orders to all the shinobi that were battling against the Kyuubi, Sanbi, and Yonbi. Jutsu after jutsu being sent flying at the Yonbi while at the northen gate Hiashi was barking orders and using the Byakugan to help aid the shinobi in battle. "Hiruzen-sama the Kyuubi is charging a bijuudama." "Get out of the way clear the area!" Just then a blur appeared before Hiruzen. The blur turned out to be Might Guy "Hiruzen we have subdued the Sanbi for now it won't be much longer before it awakens" Hiruzen then took this time to tell Guy to stay there and Shunshin to find Minato. He didn't know where to look so he chose the Namikaze estate first.

**Hospital with Minato**

"Kushi-chan i'm sorry but I have to do this." Minato said with tears flowing down his face. "No Minato you don't have to do this please don't do this to our only son...atleast he can grow up with a father please.." with blood running from the corner of her mouth Kushina didn't want Naruto to be a orphan. "Kushina...I have to do this...I love you" he said while putting on his jounin jacket. When she started to argue back he gave her a look that told her a stop then turned around and put on his Hokage robes. Before he could leave he shunshin'd back to the estate to tell Naruto goodbye. Only to be meeted by Hiruzen looking around the estate for him. "Im over here" Minato spoke in a serious voice "The Sanbi has been subdued and I just got reports that the Yonbi and Kyuubi aren't doing any better" he said "Minato you don't have to do this you know?" " Hiruzen I became Hokage to protect my village and now i'm going to do it this is what happens when your Hokage you have to make a choice...to save the village...or save yourself...and i'm going to save the village." Minato said tears forming in the corner of his eyes "promise me one thing...that Naruto and the others will be known as heroes in the village." Just before Hiruzen could leave he whispered "I will see to it."

**Battle Field with Lee's Father**

Jounin jacket bloodied and tore Tai Lee could be seen leaning against a tree breathing heavily. Having been the key part in helping beat the Sanbi Tai could no longer stand but still stood after opening all 8 Hachimon Gates he was on his death bed. Tai couldn't believe that he wasn't going to be able to see his son Lee go grow up. He didn't know how the bijuu where going to be stopped but he knew of what the Yondaime was going to do with his son so he decided it was be best since he was dying to have his son rescue the village. With what little chakra he had Tai shunshin to his house and grabbed his newborn baby Lee sleeping in his crib. After he had gotten Lee he pinpointed Minato's chakra signature and he shunshin to that. He could see that Minato was start the hand seals for Shiki Fuujin but was stopped when Tai appeared before him with a bundle in hand. Minato had a curious expression on his face, before he could ask Tai said "Hokage-sama please...use him to help save the village...this *cough* is the only way *cough* I can assure Lee is treated as a Hero *cough*" Right then Tai shoved the small baby Lee into Minato's hands and slowly slumped on to the ground and died. With Tai gone Minato had no choice he put Lee on the ground next to his son. Knowing what was going to happen to not only his son but someone else's son hurt him to the core.

**Hizashi and Hiashi Battle Field**

Hiashi and Hizashi could be seen at the back of the battlefield surveying the destruction with Shukaku. The Yonbi had finally been subdued with the help of Shukaku's great mental ability and the Hyuuga brothers ability to see everything. Hiashi had suffered minimal damage but the same couldn't be said for Hizashi. Hizashi had suffered major damage to his left side but the damage wasn't enough to reach any of his vital organs. He remembered when The Yonbi used his famous **Monkey Flame Arson** jutsu and it caused a massive wave to crash over the forest they where fighting in. It cause a couple of trees to explode even with the his Byakugan activated the large chunks of wood came a supersonic speeds crashing into his back and blood everywhere. The only reason Hiashi wasn't effected was because he had went to assist the shinobi on the other side of the woods.

Hizashi was one of the few people to know of what the Yondaime was planning and was against it at first but soon came to realize that it was the villages only hope. Hizashi had been thinking about it every since they had that meeting 5 hours ago with the Yonbi having been subdued and since they couldn't kill it, it would have to be sealed into something. With only one thought in mind he ran to the Hyuuga estate not to far away to retrieve his newborn son Neji. He figured that even though he didn't want to no one else was going to give up there child so he wrapped Neji up in a blanket and was prepared to run to the Hokage Monument where he could see Minato up there with someone else but wasn't sure. Hizashi then proceeded to jump out the window and continue on roof top until he reached it. It was very cold out that night he thought back to the time when the finishing blow was put on the Yonbi.

He had just left from back of the fight with Shukaku when he was told that he and Hiashi could at least try to immobilize the Yonbi with the upgraded version of the **8 Trigrams 64 Palms** the** 8 Trigrams 128 Palms**. That if both were to use it with any other Hyuuga's they could possible stop the chakra flow in him for a short time. He couldn't think about that any longer because he was could see that the man with the Yondaime looked as if he was dead. Finally when he reached Minato he said "Hokage-sama take my son as a sacrifice to help the village" and with that Hizashi left to support his wife that was probably at home crying.

**With Minato 3 Babies Beginning Of Sealing**

With tears flowing down his face he started the hand signs for the Shiki Fuujin. He really couldn't believe that not one but 2 of his strongest mean had given up their newborn children just to save the village. Thinking that he was the only one going to make a huge sacrifice just for the village when Tai just came up there and died for him. Minato was going to make sure that he did not fail the village. At that moment he finished the hand signs and yelled "**FUUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUUIJIN**" and just after that a bright light enveloped the whole Hokage Monument and the bijuu started to scream in pain as they could feel their presence slowing being pulled into something. When the bright light dimmed down and was over anyone that was looking that way could see the Shinigami with his sword in Minato's back slowly pulling his soul out of his body. Minato only being able to speak in a whisper said "Please Hiruzen take care of these three kids for me..." Just then Hiruzen appeared and looked at Minato slowly die he had a sad expression on his face but he proceeded on and took the three kids and took them to his estate. Hiruzen then remembered Kushina and shunshin to the Namikaze estate and knock on the door...but there was no answer...he knocked again...there was no answer he then got scared and kicked down the door and ran in only to see Kushina slumped over on the side of the bed blood leaking out of her mouth and the place where her seal was supposed to be was baren showing no sign that it was there.

A/N THIS IS NIDAIME HERE SPEAKING AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE IT IF ANYONE WHO VIEWS THIS TO PLEASE REVIEW...IT REALLY HELPS ME TO KEEP CREATING THIS STORY NK331 OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: I'd Like to give a S/O to PK98 if you know him go check out his story he mainly writes about the movie Alpha and Omega and does some Frozen stories. Right now I am aware that he is in the midst of making a new Frozen story.

Naruto awoke to darkness of his usual garbage can. Though he had the strange feeling that something was in there with him. He looked to his left then to his right but didn't see anything unusual so he lifted the lid to garbage can and then he saw them. A boy wearing a dark grey shirt with long brown hair and eyes without pupils and then he looked a little farther and saw a boy wearing a green shirt with a turtle on the back he had dark black hair and really...and I mean really bushy eyebrows. Not expecting what he saw Naruto blurted out " WHAT THE FUCK" and he jumped out the garbage can. The two other boys were awoken from there uncomfortable sleep and freaked out to knocking the trash can over. With a lot of ruckus the boys finally got out of the garbage can. They stood there staring at each other going over each other slowly analyzing their could be opponent. Naruto spoke first..."Who are you" as he pointed at Lee and Neji. The Hyuuga began to speak " I a-am Neji Hyuuga who are you?" as he pointed to Lee and Naruto. Lee spoke but it was barely above a whisper because he was scared " I am L-Lee." He spoke and shrunk into the shadows. Then Naruto spoke with a little bit more courage " Who am I...who am I...I am the ALMIGHTY SUPREME UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT." He said with his signature smile on his face. While Naruto was talking Lee felt something calling him in his mind. Even though he felt it in his mind he looked around only to see Naruto yelling at Neji and Neji sweatdropping. The voice then became clear and he heard the big turtle say "My brothers are contained in those two."

Lee didn't know what the big turtle was talking about so he said it to himself. A little to loud for Neji and Naruto because they heard it nice and clear and looked at him like he was crazy. "Oi bushy brows what are you talking about over there?" Naruto yelled and Lee jumped and said "Nothing Naruto-san" as stepped a little farther out the shadows. While Naruto was yelling Neji was thinking about what Lee had said he thought maybe it had something to do with...what's the word...bigoo..bijoo...I got it bijuu that's the word he thought. He then concluded that it was only the garbage fumes had got to Lee and he was delusional...those garbage fumes could make you a little crazy. But back to the subject the only reason Neji thought it was about bijuu was because he had visited Son Goku-san plenty of times to know some history about the Tailed Beast.

FLASH BACK-MINDSCAPE

"Welcome Neji it's nice to see you again..." Neji heard as he once again entered his mindscape. Neji often entered his mindscape during his meditation time when he wasn't training. "Hello Yonbi-san how are you today?" Neji asked with less curiousity just because he asks it all the time. Son Goku looked at Neji and then looked back to his banana tree and grabbed a large yellow banana. From there he proceeded to sit on his butt and start his history on Bijuu with Neji. Neji already knowing when Son Goku sat down that he would have to listen so he sat down also and waited for Son Goku. "Yesterday I told you that I would teach you the history of the Bijuu and how we came to be and now I will begin." Son Goku went on with teaching the history of the Bijuu to Neji (A/N: THE ONLY REASON I AM NOT WRITING ABOUT THE STORY OF HOW THE BIJUU CAME TO BE IS BECAUSE ALL YOU NARUTO FANS SHOULD KNOW...AND IF YOU DONT SHAME ON YOUR SOUL). As Neji was going to leave Son Goku gave him a warning...he said " You will soon come in contact with 9 and 3 make a wise decision Neji." and with that Neji was forced from his mindscape before he could ask Son Goku about what he just told him.

REAL WORLD 3 MINUTES LATER

Neji snapped back into reality only to see Naruto lifting up Lee's shirt and for himself and Naruto to gasp. Instantly Neji's hand went to his stomach and Naruto lifted up his and yelled "HEY I HAVE ONE JUST LIKE YOURS!" Lee looked scared when Naruto said that but Lee wasn't scared of Naruto's yelling he was scared of the growing mob behind Neji. Neji slowly turned around and when the corner of his eye caught one of the villagers he burst of as fast as his little legs could carry him. Lee and Naruto doing the same thing Lee started to speed up and was soon closing in on Neji and passed him. Naruto not wanting to be left out speed up to but couldn't quite catch either of them. They hit a couple sharp turns and ended up behind the academy. Naruto being a little winded and Neji and Lee gasping for breath Naruto started asking Lee and Neji why did they run too. They responded separately Neji saying that the elders were always sending civilians after him after he disrespected the Council of Elders and his uncle. Lee said that he was beaten in the orphanage and that the 'mother' would often pay the civilians he saw in the crowd to beat him. "Well we are safe now guess...umm...hey do you...do...do you two want to be my...friend?" he asked very shy. Neji face turned into a smile while Lee looked up with hope in his eyes


End file.
